


You Snap out of It!

by musiclivesinmealways



Series: JackDaniels' Drabbles and One-Shots [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Prompt Fic, Shared apartment, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclivesinmealways/pseuds/musiclivesinmealways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was horrified Daniel would shoot him. That stupid Russian had hypnotized him and Daniel would kill him. </p>
<p>The dumb-founded look on his face was priceless, according to Daniel. </p>
<p>Post that-thing-that-happened-in-the-season-finale-with-Jack-on-the-ground-and-legs-wide-with-Daniel-hovering-above-him</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Snap out of It!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: standing quietly together in the kitchen after long, exhausting days, leaning into each other for support, breathing in the smell of home, fingers carding through hair and stroking down spines, until they feel like they can relax and smile properly again
> 
> This one is short but there will be more fluff in the future (like, next few minutes future, I just wanted to get this short one posted first)
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack was horrified Daniel would shoot him. That stupid Russian had hypnotized him and Daniel would kill him. 

The dumb-founded look on his face was priceless, according to Daniel. 

"Well I thought you were about to shoot me." Jack replied with a half-hearted smack to the arm. 

As the drive home continued, the car grew more silent. Daniel's attention was occupied by the world outside his window, and Jack focused on the New York streets ahead of him. 

The walk to the apartment was silent. Opening the door and taking off jackets were silent as well.

"Daniel?" Jack asked cautiously. 

"What?"

"You ok?"

Daniel limped to the kitchen. "Why shouldn't I be?" He replied, avoiding Jack's eyes. 

Jack followed his lover. "I don't know, but you're being real quiet."

"What's wrong with quiet? Did you consider I might be tired?" Daniel huffed, fiddling with the fridge. 

"Dan, I can tell something's wrong, was is it? Did I do something?" Jack asked, resting a hand on Daniel's back. 

Daniel hesitated, closing the fridge and staring at the handle. "Did you really think I was going to shoot you?"

Jack shook his head, wrapping his arms around Daniel. "I thought Ivchenko was controlling you, I didn't think _you_ would shoot me. I didn’t know you had cotton in your ears."

Daniel nodded, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Jack's shoulder. Jack gently combed his fingers through Daniel's hair, running a hand over the brunet's spine in comfort. For minutes, the two simply stood in their small kitchen, holding each other close, letting the horror of their job slip away, until Daniel slowly pulled back and pressed a feather-light kiss to Jack’s lips.

“Love you, Jack Thompson.”

“I love you too, Daniel Sousa.” Jack smiled, kissing Daniel again. 

“Alright, tough-guy, dinner’s not going to cook itself.” Daniel smirked, his normal cheer returning.

“Of course, princess. Is this my cue to cook you a delicious dinner while you go to the store for dessert?”

“Pie or ice cream?” Daniel laughed.

“Yes.” Jack smiled.

The brunet chuckled, kissing Jack goodbye. “Alright then, I’ll be back soon.”

“Don’t be late for dinner.”

“I won’t.” Daniel smiled.

•••••

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, let me know if you want specific fluffs/angsts/etc, school is pretty busy with AP tests coming up, but I love writing these horrible things during my study period and after school.
> 
> main tumblr: www.musiclivesinmealways.tumblr.com
> 
> JackDaniels: www.ask-jackdaniels.tumblr.com
> 
> ^^this is where I post teasers for fics and other JackDaniels trash ;)
> 
> Accepting prompts here and on my tumblr, follow me if you want to mutually annoy each other about fics/ships/fandoms/etc.  
> (Kudos and comments are always appreciated!)


End file.
